Kimi He : To You
by Akemi2407
Summary: Tidus ponders about life before he entered the farplane, before he entered destiny island. Tiny crossover with FFX2. TidusxYuna


A/N: Listening to Yuna's image song Kimi He (To You) made me want to write a Tidus x Yuna fanfic. Those two deserve much love.

* * *

**Title: **Kimi He (To You)  
**Author: **The Mint  
**Rating/Warning: **G, No warnings, except maybe death of Wakka.  
**Pairing: **Tidus/Yuna  
**Summary: **Tidus thinks about the other world as he lives his life as a kid on Destiny Islands.

* * *

'_kimi he to tadoritsuki meguriau... kanarazu'  
__'I'll reach you, I'll meet you... for sure'  
__-------'Kimi he' – Yuna's Image Song_

_

* * *

_

He closed his eyes and raised his face to the skies, concentrating on the soothing sound of the waves. They sound the same… When he first met her… The night he first spoke to her…

He opened his eyes and stared out to the sea. This place is so similar yet so different. The sky has the exact same blue tinge, the sea is just as calm and soothing, and the sand is just as smooth and white, stretching across the shore. Yet it's different. It's not home.

Strange. He used to long to go home as well, sitting on the shore of the beach on Besaid Island. Except then, his home was Zanarkand. Now, he longed to return to Besaid. The island with the small village.

He longed to see his friends, to hear Rikku laugh, to be scolded by Lulu, to get Kimahri to relax… To see her smile again. His eyes felt wet, and he blinked.

'_Always a crybaby, cry, cry, cry…'_

He mouthed the words and smiled. _Father… _the great blitzball player, the man who taunted him to show his affection, the man who sacrificed himself to save Spira…

Where would his father be now… If he ended up here, then where did his father end up? This world is beyond the farplane… maybe his father ended up on a different one…

'What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Tidus?'

'Wakka!' Tidus turned around, forgetting about his farplane theories for the moment.

'I still can't get used to seeing you here.'

Wakka waved his hand in front of his face to dismiss the topic. 'What? Drownin' while playin' Blitzball is a usual thing, ya? You know that.'

'It's still weird. I've been here alone for two years, you know.'

'Hey, you've got Sora, Riku, Kairi an' Selphie, ya?'

Tidus scrunched his nose a little, 'It's not the same…'

The redhead sat down on the pier next to Tidus and breathed in deeply.

'Smells just like home, ya?'

Tidus nodded, his thoughts returning immediately to home, to her.

'_If we ever lose each other, we whistle. That will be our sign. If you can't find me, just whistle, and I'll come running.'_

That was their promise. He could still remember her face when she finally learnt to whistle. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes laughing, green and blue orbs glistening under the sunlight.

He wondered, if she still remembers him, if she had already moved on. It _had _been two years. He would give anything, to be by her side again, to hold her in his arms and stroke her soft brown hair.

He stood up and whistled. A long note that hung in the air even after he had put his hands down, and tightened his lips in a firm line.

_That was for you. It'd reach you, right? And you'll find me, you'll come running…_

The blond sat down again and sighed.

'Thinkin' of her again, ya?'

Tidus looked away and dipped his head so his hair hid his eyes from view.

Wakka sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

'I just – miss her so much. It's not supposed to be like this…'

'I understand. Hey, tell you what, ya? I found this cave yesterday in the trees next to the pond. There's supposed to be some secret treasure in it, ya? Why don't we go check it out?'

Tidus smiled a little and nodded. The two friends stood up and raced each other to the newly discovered cave.

'Seems like someone's here before us.' Tidus looked around at all the childish drawings scattered on the wall.

'Yeah.' Wakka sighed and started walking out. 'Come on, there's nothing interesting here, ya? Let's go.'

Tidus scanned the area once more and turned to go. He felt a rush of air from behind and looked back. It was dark, but he could just make out the frame of a door on the far side of the cave.

He approached it, and reached out to push the wooden door. There were voices on the other side.

'You really don't have to be sorry.'

He felt a thump somewhere in his chest. The familiarity of the voice stirred back so many memories. He opened the door slowly. A field of flowers, pyreflies, and there she was.

Even from the back, he could tell it was her. It must be her.

'You want to walk with him again?'

Bahamut's fayth was standing in front of her. It's hood hiding the features of it's face. Tidus stood still, waiting for an answer. He wondered. Had she moved on?

Slowly, but firmly, the girl nodded. Tidus smiled, but it immediately faltered. Is he allowed to cross this door back into Spira? Or was this all just an illusion?

Bahamut's fayth turned to him. It smiled and nodded before disappearing. Did that mean –?

He stepped into the field of flowers, and the door behind him faded away. He looked down at his hands. They seem real enough.

He turned back to her. She was still standing with her back turned to him, staring at the empty space where the fayth had been.

'Yuna?'

She turned to face him. Her eyes widened and immediately filled up with tears. He fought the urge to cry with her.

'Is it – really you?'

She touched his cheek, as a few tears rolled down hers. He wiped the tears away and held her tight.

As she sobbed into his chest, he gave up and allowed his tears to flow freely.

This was real. It's not a dream. He smiled.

'I'm home'

* * *

End

* * *

FF. net is not letting me use the ruler. Anyone having the same problem?


End file.
